A Royal Crush
by DaCheach
Summary: As Chrom's army begins their preparations for their march back to Ylisstol for his coronation ceremony as Exalt, the army's tactician, Robin, and the princess Lucina herself begin to start feeling differently about each other. Will they fully recognize their feelings and confess to one another? Only time will tell. A Robin x Lucina fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just wanted to introduce myself! This is my first fanfic and I hope to update it weekly with reviews and critiques from you guys!**

**Now a little back story to this fic: When I originally played Fire Emblem: Awakening I unknowingly paired up Robin and Lucina and when I realized characters got married at S-Rank they were already at A with each other so I decided,"Ah, to hell with it. Why not?". Let me say that I loved them together, and when I found out Robin and Lucina were both confirmed for Smash I got excited to see my pair back in action. So, I decided to test out my writing skills and came up with this! I was inspired by some other writers online (on here particularly) and their Robin x Lucina fics so if you see a theme that's similar; credit to them.**

**EDIT: I finally got around to updating Lucina's speech according to your reviews. Again, thank you so much for all the support everyone!**

**Without further ado let's get going!**

* * *

As dawn drew on the Shepard's camp, many of Chrom's army were waking up to go on with their daily lives. Normally, Robin, the army's tactician, would be among them. However, today was not one of those days.

The white haired tactician had spent all of last night devising new strategies and running test battles for the upcoming campaign against the Risen. The work had driven Robin to exhaustion, passing out while inside the central command tent. He had slept most of the morning through, ignoring his duties in favor of sleep, something he seldom did.

At around 11 in the morning Frederick, guardian of the royal house of Ylisse, had had enough. He marched himself into Robin's tent and doused him with a bucket of ice cold water. Stunned and shocked, Robin rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ahh! What the hell Frederick?" the tactician screamed in confusion.

"Robin! Do I have to remind you what day it is?" the knight responded, stalwart as ever, "It's the day before we march back to Ylisstol for Chrom's coronation as Exalt! And YOU still haven't finished our preparations."

"Oh Gods! I forgot!" Robin exclaimed, jumping up from the floor, "Don't worry Frederick, I'll have that done in no time." He finished, shooing Frederick out of his tent as he prepared to change.

"Yes, and don't forget you have to write a big speech." Fredrick said as he walked backed to his own tent to check on his wife Cherche.

Robin hopped out of his tent with his usual black and purple robes on and headed straight to the command tent. Seeing it was a mess as usual, Robin decided to clean it before he began his work. While he was rearranging his books and stuffing plans into shelves, Lucina, the princess of Ylisstol and future daughter of Chrom, walked in, intrigued to see what was going on.

"Good morning Robin" Lucina said with a smile as she entered the tent.

"Hey," Robin muttered with a tome in his mouth while trying to put back some books on the top shelf.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Lucina offered, walking over to him and taking the book out of his mouth.

"Better?" She asked.

"Better," the tactician responded with a nod and a smile.

After Robin put away the rest of his stuff he sat down at his desk and Lucina took up a seat next to him. They sat in silence while Lucina watched Robin's hand fluttering along the page, writing out what seemed like an elaborate monologue.

Deciding to break the silence Lucina piped up, "So, what's this?"

"Oh, just a speech I have to give at your father's coronation." Robin replied without picking his head up from his paper.

"Interesting," Lucina commented.

After a while and as Robin was about to switch pages Lucina stood up.

"Well, I was just looking for father," the princess said, excusing herself from the desk and heading towards the exit, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you…" Robin said lowly, somewhat disappointed she was leaving.

But before Lucina could fully leave he caught her attention, "Oh wait! Lucina!"

"What is it?" she replied, poking her head back into the tent flap.

"Thanks, for helping me out." Robin said shyly, blushing slightly.

"It was no trouble at all," Lucina replied sincerely as she left.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading. I know it was a bit of a short chapter but I assure you, Chapter 2 is twice as long! Please critique anything you disliked about my writing. As I said, this is my first time and I wanna make it a good one. See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry to everyone who has supported this story and has been left waiting for the second chapter. I don't want to sing you a sob story but I've been busy and couldn't get to it as soon as I wanted.**

**After recounting all the reviews the main thing that stood out to me was that I subconsciously portrayed Lucina a bit casually, which I've hopefully fixed with this chapter, however the nature of the main conversation and the characters she speaks to may still lead her to be a tad bit casual, for now.**

**Without further delay...**

* * *

As he watched her leave Robin slunk back in his seat.

"Did she just… No she couldn't have," He thought to himself, "Did she wink at me?"

As he pondered the thought in his head up came another question; "And was I... sad, she was leaving?"

"What's wrong with me?!" Robin yelled in frustration, slamming his fists into the desk and making a loud thud.

* * *

As Lucina walked away she could hear Robin yelling and a loud noise.

"I hope he's okay," she thought to herself, "he's been working so hard for father and the army that I…"

While walking Lucina's thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into Lissa.

"Oh hello Aunt Lissa!" the blue haired girl exclaimed.

"Hey Lucy," the blonde cleric greeted, "Can you come with me for a moment?"

"Of course!" Lucina said as she began to follow her aunt around camp and into her tent.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Lucina asked, puzzled as to why her mother Sumia was sitting on her aunt's cot.

"Take a seat darling," Sumia replied, patting the seat next to her.

As Lissa closed the tent flap and checked to make sure nobody was eavesdropping all three women took a seat in the tent.

"What is this about?" Lucina asked, confused as to what they were planning.

"Lucina," Lissa started, "You're becoming a young woman and your mother and I decided it's time to have a talk with you."

"Gods no…" Lucina muttered, tilting her head downwards and putting it in her palms.

"Honey, calm down, it's not as bad as you think," Sumia commented, "It's actually quite simple. We've been noticing you've been hanging around the command tent a lot, and just wanted to know what's up."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Lucina said, picking up her head to speak to her mother.

"Oh hush, you're obviously there for a reason, so spill it." Lissa commented with a devilish grin, causing Lucina to turn her head to face the blonde cleric once more.

"I-I don-" Lucina muttered before being interrupted by Lissa.

"Is it Gerome? Or Inigo? Maybe Laurent? Or maybe it's an older man?" She pondered, eyes filled with wonder and awe.

"Gods NO! Aunt Lissa stop it!" Lucina barked out, irritated by the cleric's incessant questioning.

The tent was filled with an awkward silence until Sumia sighed deeply.

"Dear, you know we both only want the best for you. And being married, the two of us know when someone's got a look of love and angst." Sumia said, trying to comfort her daughter, "Gods, after I married your father it seems the only thing Lissa would talk to me about was how much of a crush she had on Lon'Qu."

"Where are you getting at mother?" Lucina asked skeptically.

"I'm saying, you have the same face that she did. There's no hiding it. So all I'm asking is you tell us who it is." Sumia told her daughter, determined to find out who the man of her dreams was.

* * *

"Hey Lucina? You there?" Robin asked in front of the tent, oblivious to the conversation going on inside.

As Lucina heard Robin's voice she perked up, cheeks slightly blushing and a smile forming at her face, "Y-yes, what is it?" she responded.

"Chrom wants to meet with you in an hour about the march back to Ylisstoll; he just asked me to bring the message." the tactician responded.

"Let him know I'll be there," Lucina replied, putting her head down to avoid her aunt and mother from noticing her blush and smile.

"Okay, see you then," Robin replied, departing back to the command tent to talk to Chrom.

The tent was again silent for a substantial amount of time before Lissa poked her head out again to make sure nobody was nearby. After the coast was clear she poked her head back in and cleared her throat.

"Oh Naga! Lucy, you like Robin?!" she blurted out.

"Wh-" Lucina attempted to respond but was cut off by her mother's hand covering her mouth and Lissa's

"Lucina, darling…" the queen of Ylisse started,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, MY LITTLE GIRL FINALLY HAS A CRUSH!" she screamed loudly while crying tears of joy, "and it's a catch like Robin!"

"Oh Naga I know!" Lissa responded, hugging her sister-in-law while crying herself.

"M-mother… A-auntie," Lucina started, sighing, "B-but I don't have a crush on him!"

"Lucina," her mother Sumia said, grabbing onto Lucina's shoulders, "Look into my eyes and say that again.

But Lucina couldn't. Shocked, Lucina was breathless as her mother let her sit down and ponder her thoughts.

"_Do I really like him_?" she said to herself, "_well, he is really kind, and he always makes me smile..._"

While she was thinking the two women noticed a bright, genuine smile forming on her lips. Deciding to leave her alone to think to herself they got up and left her in the tent with a kiss from each of them and a wordless piece of advice; "Follow your heart."

Lucina sat in the tent recounting the many times Robin had saved her life on the battlefield, or talked to her when nobody would at camp, or let her hang around the command tent while he was working. She thought of all the times Robin was able to lighten her mood with a small joke. At that moment she knew that her mother was right; she did like him, and she was going to follow her heart wherever it led her.

* * *

Snapping back into reality Lucina's thoughts were interrupted by Robin opening the tent flap to once again remind her about the meeting with her father,

"Lucina, it's been ah hour. Your father's getting irritated." he told her while gesturing outwards.

"Oh Gods I nearly forgot!" she said, jumping to attention and running out of the tent.

"Other way," Robin said with a smirk as she had went the wrong direction.

"Oh, umm... right," Lucina replied as she ran past him, trying to hide a blush.


End file.
